


Guess Who's Coming To Dinner [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Firefly, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Action, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crossover, Drama, Female Character of Color, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Vignette, Violence, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 02:43:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3364745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of "Guess Who's Coming to Dinner" by tielan. Created for the 2015 Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology.</p><p>Dinner, with Reavers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guess Who's Coming To Dinner [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tielan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tielan/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Guess Who's Coming To Dinner](https://archiveofourown.org/works/665894) by [tielan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tielan/pseuds/tielan). 



Length: 2:46  
Download (right-click and save as) as an [mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/guess%20who%27s%20coming%20to%20dinner.mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link is now available at the audiofic archive [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/guess-whos-coming-to-dinner).

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)


End file.
